


Protect Captain Meng

by Hayleyyhy



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Confused colleagues, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayleyyhy/pseuds/Hayleyyhy
Summary: The new recruits misunderstand the purpose of Tang Yi's visit.





	Protect Captain Meng

A'Jia, A'Yee, A'Bing and A'Ding sat at their desks, researching and referencing previous articles and cases. These four were the new recruits of Team three, having joined the team less than two months ago. With Captain Meng stuck in a meeting all day, Yuqi and Junwei out on a mission and Zhao Zi disappearing somewhere, the four of them could only pray hard that there will be no trouble for the last 10 minutes of their shift.

The door of their office swings open and two men step in. One clad in an expensive suit, and the other sporting a leather jacket while twirling a butterfly knife around.

A'Ding gasps. He knows who they are. He remembers seeing their faces in the photographs of one of the previous case files. The case that took the lives of a Gang boss and a Police officer.

"Xin - Xing Tian Meng!" A'Ding squeaks as he grabs onto A'Yee's sleeve.

"I'm looking for Meng Shao Fei." Tang Yi says, trying to be as polite as possible. After all, Shao Fei had told him that the new recruits were easily frightened. He looked at their stunned faces and repeated. "I'm looking for Captain Meng, Meng Shao Fei."

A'Jia knew that this man had a bone to pick with their captain. He had read the case files and seen the number of times this man had sued Meng Shao Fei for interfering with his personal life. A'Jia observed the man from head to toe, noticing a bulge at the front of Tang Yi's jacket.

'A gun!' A'Jia thought to himself. 'This man has a gun in his inner suit pocket and wants to take revenge on Captain Meng!'

Having joined the team one week earlier than the others, A'Jia decided to take charge to protect their beloved team captain.

"Wh - What business do you have with our team captain?" He asks with a shaky voice.

"Personal business. If you won't call him out, I'll go find him myself." Tang Yi pushed past the group of four, wanting to head straight to Shao Fei's office.

"Wait!" A'Jia stopped the man from entering further. "If Mr Tang has a case to report, you can report it to us. No need to look for Captain Meng."

"Which part of personal business do you not understand?" Tang Yi was getting slightly annoyed. He had been on a month long overseas trip and wanted nothing more than to see his boyfriend's face right now.

A'Jia flinched as Tang Yi raised his voice. "Pl- Please leave, Captain Meng is busy. He won't have time for you today."

"Won't have time for me today?" Tang Yi laughs and settles into one of the sofas at the waiting area. "Let me tell you. I am here for Meng Shao Fei, and I will not leave until I see him."

"Just carry on with your work. We will wait here quietly. We won't disturb you." Jack speaks up and looks at the clock. "Anyway, you guys are ending work in two minutes. So just ignore us and leave when your shift is over."

The four new recruits are at a loss of what to do. They couldn't possibly leave Tang Yi and Jack in the office. What if they fight and injure or kill Captain Meng?

Zhao Zi appears at that exact timing to save them.

"Jack! Tang Yi! What are you doing here?" Zhao Zi exclaims and approaches them.

Jack runs over to Zhao Zi and grabs him by his shoulders, pulling him closer to his chest. The shorter man lets out a surprised yelp.

The new recruits let out a gasp of shock. These Xing Tian Meng rogues have taken their senior hostage.

"Let Zhao Zi ge go!" A'Bing shouts and tries to grab Zhao Zi's arm. Jack hates it when anyone touches his boyfriend, so he smacks A'Bing's hand away and holds Zhao Zi even closer to himself.

Zhao Zi struggles a little in discomfort and A'Bing takes it as a sign that his senior needs help. "I said let Zhao Zi ge go now!" He shouts again, prepared to draw his gun.

"A'Bing what are you- Jack! Let me go!" Zhao Zi squirms around in Jack's arms and the taller man has no choice but to release him.

Meanwhile, Tang Yi watches the drama unfold, amused at how these new recruits are completely oblivious to their relationship.

"What's with the ruckus?" Shao Fei emerges from his office, having just finished his conference call. 

Tang Yi smiles at the familiar voice of his lover and stands up to greet him.

"Captain Meng! These Xing Tian Me-"

"Tang Yi?" Shao Fei asks, surprise written all over his face.

"Captain Meng." Tang Yi acknowledges. "Your men wouldn't let me in to meet you."

The new recruits watched in horror as Tang Yi walked towards Shao Fei and drew out whatever was in his inner suit pocket.

"CAPTAIN MENG! BE CAREFUL! HE HAS A GU-"

"A rose, as beautiful as the man I love the most." Shao Fei squeals in happiness and smashes his lips into Tang Yi's.

"I missed you so much! Why didn't you tell me you were coming back today?" Shao Fei pulls his boyfriend into a bone crushing hug.

"Huh?"

"Wha-"

"How?"

"Eh?"

Shao Fei looks up and blushes when he notices (and remembers) that he has an audience. 

"Why haven't you gone home yet? Go home! Shoo! Shoo!" The team captain tries to wave them away.

"But captain, we-"

"And why didn't you tell me Tang Yi was here? I would have wrapped up the conference call quickly. Now my poor boyfriend is so tired, having waited so long for me after such a tiring flight." Shao Fei gently caressed Tang Yi's face, noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

"Uh... We will go now." The four quickly grab their bags and leave, not knowing how to react to this new piece of information.

Shao Fei chuckles and places a chaste kiss on Tang Yi's lips.


End file.
